User talk:GMRE/Archive 16
GMRE (talk) 13:53, November 5, 2016 (UTC) My game is glitchy The IBT survived the EMP [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:23, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps this might help (and this might be the only picture I take of JC3) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:00, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Was it damaged at all, or was it at full health? GMRE (talk) 15:38, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Full health. No one attacked it. And then the EMP activated and I expected a internal explosion, but none came. Then I just grappled to it and hijacked. Seconds later, Urga Szturm 63As and 2 CS Odjurs appear out of nowhere (as if they also survived the EMP) which become target practice to my newly acquired IBT, albeit with some resistance. ::Something else, do you notice that trapezoid-like hole in the front? That's where that red glass is supposed to go. The only time I've seen the tank like that IS its destroyed form. So now in my opinion, the tank WAS destroyed, but the tank itself was apparently still functional. Similar to a car exploding but Rico remaining inside in the driving position [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:07, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::If only we had Safehouses. :::So if it was already blown up, but still functional, it should have been indestructable, right? GMRE (talk) 19:15, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh yes (sigh) ::::Indeed. It was indestructible. I emptied 22 UVK-13 and Fire Leech rounds into it and it didn't blow up. Other than attract the attention of a few rebels thinking there was a aerial bombardment in progress, a shield might as well have been up [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:16, June 15, 2016 (UTC) And something else that I can't explain [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:42, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ... Hello? You gonna respond? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:27, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :Oh. Umm... Yeah, that sure looks like a glitch to me. I guess the game occasionally mixes up the vehicle versions. Like the vine truck I saw on the side of the road (picture at Stria Obrero) and how I saw the military using a rebel boat to attack Porto Cavo (picture in the gallery). Those are probably all the same glitch. GMRE (talk) 09:42, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll be back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:01, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:01, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Broken link The "factions" link at the JC3 portal redirects to the JC2 faction's category page. Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 02:28, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'll see about that. GMRE (talk) 15:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I assume you see that "new" box on about community growing... ...is that Wikia's idea of a joke? Or is it some sort of incentive to get more people to join wikis? Just what I observed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:57, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :There's thousands of wikis owned by wikia, mostly small pointless ones with like under 50 articles. I guess they figured that it would be helpful to them. To larger wikis that have well planned out community pages, it's pretty much insulting. There's noting we can do about it but wait. It shouldn't take long for them to replace it with the next stupid idea. Like remember those automated lists of articles with apparently no infoboxes? GMRE (talk) 15:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah those were pointless ::... ::To me this does pretty much sound insulting ::I mean, we have like 1,559 articles on this wiki (I'm assuming redirects included) but one other wiki that I contribute to has like 1 short of a hundred articles (although the admin there is planning on expanding the wiki massively lately) ::... ::Dunno what Wikia is up to now these days... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:56, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::And as a minor glitch right now the auto-refresh on has disappeared, making me have to refresh the page every time to see changes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:59, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Well they do have a business to run, so trying things like this is to be expected. Wouldn't you try seemingly odd things to increse your number of users instead of them? GMRE (talk) 16:04, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wikia is a business? And I thought it was something like this ::::Well yeah ::::Probably [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:01, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wikipedia uses donations only but wikia (similar concept but different company) is a private company. They make money by advertisements. Try visiting the site with no adblocker. GMRE (talk) 17:23, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Oh ::::::Oh wow ::::::... ::::::NTY... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) This is BS plain and simple Top contributors? Seriously? I might've been interested maybe a few months ago And seriously? ? There already is this ... I guess Espia Alta and Bassa can be created later [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:50, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :I fixed that template link. It should disappear from the "wanted pages" list with in a few hours (servers take time to update some lists). The "wanted pages" list is a list of all red links. GMRE (talk) 16:05, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay wonderful [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:14, June 30, 2016 (UTC) LOL Look at this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:25, June 30, 2016 (UTC) New glitch Melee button doesn't work on PS4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:55, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't have a PS4, so I don't care. -> Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. GMRE (talk) 16:25, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Have you noticed something? Only the Weimaraner W3 spawns in traffic but not the Pavouk U-15 This is unlike previous games where a motorcycle and patrol car spawns in traffic Apache Army Model 842 and Huerta Mesa in Just Cause (1) Hamaya GSY650 and Wilforce jeep in Just Cause 2 Pavouk U-15 and Weimaraner W3 in Just Cause 3 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think it still shows up during heat. Right? GMRE (talk) 16:32, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:41, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ?!??!!???!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-JO3HodoqU [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:59, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Probably has something to do with having flown under ground. I haven't flown there myself, so I don't know how likely this is to happen. GMRE (talk) 09:27, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Interesting glitch He evidently didn't remove it, so how exactly do you explain this Very odd glitch [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:25, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Game glitching 101 CS Odjurs, Urga Szturm 63As with elites, + Pavouk U-15s at heat level 5 1 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:44, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm reminded now! The EMP is still usable at Refugio Umbra! Although I think the vehicles there will not like it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:42, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Heat Do you think Avalanche Studios might keep some kind of record (or archive) of Endless Runner, Keeping It Reel, or Medici's Most Wanted? IDK there's a bunch of people on the Internet who claim to have set a world record with just 15, 18, or even 40 minutes of Medici's Most Wanted Well if they have set a world record then I have broken a bunch of world records [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :They keep records of all in-game statistics. They've reset everybodies statistics for several things at least once. My record for longest single grappling distance was about 90 km, but I was still only better than 98% of players. A lot of players have exploited glitches to get impossible records and I guess they wanted to reset people. Those mere 15 minute records were probably set right after another reset. GMRE (talk) 17:15, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok yeah the glitch where everything was reset ::IDK I've played offline ever since that glitch and insofar I'm (so far) first in everything because I'm uncontested (literally because I'm not online because I don't dare to now) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:46, July 13, 2016 (UTC) New glitch Except I don't know how to word it on Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches I was doing a "Cavern Tour" Wingsuit Course and for some reason Rico felt very heavy. Repeated multiple times with no success. Then I started a new game. Insofar the Wingsuit Courses were relatively easy until I got to the Wingsuit Course for Puncta Sud. I repeated the course twice, then that glitch kicked back in again. I was dragging a kite the first two times, then I was dragging a cargo plane the next two times The first time this happened, my PS4 was on fire pipping hot, and now this second time my controller seems to have a mind of its own lost control. What's your take? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:19, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :I've read about this before. It's been reported. (Checking now.) It's the "clipped wingsuit" glitch. GMRE (talk) 18:57, July 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm back from vacation Is Rico >, <, or = to an army of IBTs and Urga Mstitels? (Dream I had whilst on vacation) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:38, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 09:01, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Someone decided to go crazy http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.249.214.228 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:21, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Gus's pictures Wouldn't one set of pictures be enough? I mean, that's my logic anyway [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:37, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :I thought so too, but have you seen what's been done at some JC1 vehicles? Every possible angle of every color version. :I guess I can get rid of those additional taxi pictures since those are obviously pointless duplicates. GMRE (talk) 17:26, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Something's wrong In the Di Ravello tapes, De Luca was mentioned to be a "Porto Sirroco" 's brigadier general, but no such location exists Cut game content from Just Cause 3? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:27, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :No single port would have a general of its own. He was likely just a general who was stationed there. As for the location, look at the map. It seems pretty obvious which port it refers to. Maybe they split the province at some point and renamed the port too? GMRE (talk) 17:45, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::... ::Possible ::(And I assume you are referring to Porto Vena) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:02, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::It's the only significant port at any Sirocco that I know of. GMRE (talk) 18:30, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm gonna go ahead and add it then ::::Feel free to revise it as necessary [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:36, August 19, 2016 (UTC) How are things? The wiki appears to be well, fantastic. I see that Special:Community now shows up on the right sidebar. Should we use that page for the to-do list? I can move everything over if you want. Kronos Talk 19:20, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it seems to be going well. Recently we've been investigating the obelisks (see Ancient Medici). Can you really edit the "Help us grow Just Cause Wiki!" thing? I can't think of anything useful to do with it. It seems pointless since we have the Portal:Community. I guess that portal is pretty lame-looking, but at least it has all the useful links. GMRE (talk) 19:26, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Ancient Medici, I've always wondered if the ruins had any significance. Yes, you can edit that thing. I edited it today so that if anyone navigates there, it will at least be useful (It has the to-do list and a link to the manual of style). Kronos Talk 00:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi :: [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:27, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey ;) Kronos Talk 00:20, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Have you noticed something? (2) Why are all the destroyed Stria Joias Medici Police Department versions? The Medici Police Department was supposed to not exist (despite their vehicles) And yet they exist all over Medici One even turns up at Insula Lacrima Any opinion? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:31, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Because they exist'ed' until Di Ravello abolished them and founded the D.R.M. to replace them. This part of the past is explained in one of his propaganda monologues that's broadcast at oppressed Towns in Medici. GMRE (talk) 13:35, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I know they were abolished but ::OH ::Some of them were destroyed whilst others were still pressed into service with the D.R.M. ::Makes sense I guess [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:37, August 21, 2016 (UTC) What the heck is this new feature? Wikia? Click on any of the maginifying glasses in Recent Wiki Activity and it will show the change, along with Like this edit? Tell made the edit they did (button with words nice work ) What is this? New Wikia feature (that I find stupid)? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:03, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :It's meant to make newer editors feel like their work is appreciated, so they'd feel better about editing and be more likely to return. :Imagine at a larger wiki that has thousands of edits per day, a person could get spammed by hundreds of those messages. As long as people would use the feature that is. GMRE (talk) 16:08, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh so that's why Wikia implemented that ::Gosh I don't want to imagine that People could probably catch on [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:16, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Something else What was the link again for Wikia support has been relatively buggy lately (like auto-refresh not showing up and I have to physically refresh the page to see changes) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:33, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :The "community central" wiki is for all support and wiki updates. *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Support_Requests_-_Getting_Technical *Brows through the links at the top of the page. (The ones on that blue bar.) : GMRE (talk) 15:57, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Guess what! The Black Hand spawn at Di Ravello's mansion after said city is liberated! So how it started out was I was liberating the town but I DIDN'T raise the flag Then I Fast Travel somewhere else and the city miraculously liberates itself (like the city appears blue and Regno appears blue) but the challenges don't unlock Then a few days ago I go back to Di Ravello's mansion to collect the Di Ravello tape there... ...only to Wingsuit straight into a Titan. I run away as his minigun starts thirsting for blood I grab the collectible and start engaging the Black Hand I was almost overwhelmed, but I still escaped. After I left the mansion, I hid out for a while and then went back. Sure enough, the Black Hand still spawned there. ... What do you make of this? I mean, I guess the game might've registered that I never liberated the city, but then why is the city and province blue then? (BTW I destroyed all destructibles and destroyed Monitoring System and police station) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:01, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :-> Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Don't leave the flag hanging. GMRE (talk) 19:17, August 30, 2016 (UTC) In all actuality I'm still here Just in the shadows [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:34, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :So you wanna seem like you're not here, but really you're still here? And you want people to think that you're afraid of some imminent situation at the china sea, or the baltic states? GMRE (talk) 14:47, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::No I'm busy with life more like ::But yeah I am afraid of what you mentioned [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:25, September 6, 2016 (UTC) I just left a post on the JC# easter eggs "talk" section about a potential easter egg that I'm slightly confused about. Let me know if this is something that has already been discussed and I missed it. Or if it is an egg that was possibly added with the Sea Heist DLC. (I'm not sure if it was there before or not. seems kind of impossible that it was missed if it was. It's very blatent). raneous 17:30, September 7, 2016 (UTC) New Wikia thingbob Whatever this thing is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:40, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :I just read about it. They're gonna get rid of the forums, because the wikia people are too lazy to make them load faster and scroll automatically for the mobile users. The existing forums will be converted to the new "discussions" threads. The "discussions" is a vastly inferior feature by not allowing any wiki coding in the posts and by it not being possible to search for them, or something. Click the link yourself. The complaints are explained at the bottom of the page. Me foundeth a loophole! A Urga Mstitel spawns during the "Tank Frenzy III" challenge and you can use it to destroy destructibles. Very helpful when getting around from one end of the mine to another. BTW who's Phoenixel ( )? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:15, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :Feel free to add it to relevant articles. And I would dare to speculate that he must be an editor of sorts who hasn't bothered to create a userpage yet. GMRE (talk) 19:43, September 12, 2016 (UTC) & n b s p ; + & a p o s ; What is that? Link [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:30, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :It's some BS coding that's automatically added to random places to replace the space. I don't know why. There doesn't seem to be any reason for it. Wikipedia does the same. I would consider it a glitch, but at wikipedia I've seen a few people add those purposely. GMRE (talk) 18:40, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Some new Stupid Wikia renaming Whatever this thing is This new W10 update sucks [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:21, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :The current site name associates it with wikipedia (that it was based on), which is associated with factual accuracy. The new site name will make people think it's all about fan fiction. I don't think they have a good idea of what they're doing. Brand names do not expire. They can only become more powerful and well known over time. :Like when the Ford car company once wanted to change its logo. They spent a large amount of money on making several new logos and names and then did a large public survey to determin which one is the best. It turned out that because the new logos are unknown, they would decrease the companies value by something like a half and the people preferred one of the oldest versions of the logo (which was the most commonly known one), the oval with the Ford written into it. From 1927. GMRE (talk) 18:57, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::^ ::Oh. Interesting [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:59, September 26, 2016 (UTC) This new look sucks [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:02, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :The only change I've noticed is that the notifications number is blue. I'm not sure if the narrow colored stripe was at the top before or not. :And the search bar becomes bigger when clicked on. GMRE (talk) 19:07, September 27, 2016 (UTC) ::... ::They are all highlighted blue when your cursor moves over them ::And yes that ::If anything I hate this new layout[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:09, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Di Ravello tapes Hello mate can you please finish the di ravello audio tapes, you got halfway through but then stopped, please finish I'd really appreciate it 8Luke (talk) 00:23, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :Not everyone has the time to finish the tapes, but they'll all end up on there in time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:47, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I didn't make the list. Does the list of locations have them all, or just the ones we have scripts of? GMRE (talk) 18:53, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::All the locations are there but the list of transcribes cuts our kinda abruptly 8Luke (talk) 23:30, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::M'kay. I'm sure we'll get around to adding them at some point then. ...Unless someone else adds them first. As a wiki, anyone can edit. GMRE (talk) 07:35, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Something very odd Isn't Rico allowed to have only one assault rifle at a time? Well then, why is this possible? Also why does the design look very different? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:14, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :In that picture I had the following weapons: CS Negotiator (left), Urga Vdova 89 (right), 2x U-55S Pozhar (on the belts). Where do you see 2 assault rifles? If you identified the Urga Vdova 89 as one, then where's the other? GMRE (talk) 18:52, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Oh. GMRE (talk) 18:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh what? ::Is that supposed to be a CS Negotiator clipped over a CS27 Misfortune or what? Because it looks that way to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Notice that black electrical frame in the background. GMRE (talk) 20:58, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::OH OH ::::That makes a lot of sense now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:54, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Someone doesn't know their dates (or they were too caught up with other things) Avalanche Studios Timeline of the Just Cause universe [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) I spy with my little eye... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:02, October 2, 2016 (UTC) I FOUND IT It's a extremely rare type of roadblock, but I found it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:35, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Oh? Well then things that need updating are: *Cut game content from Just Cause 3 - Remove mention of this. *Roadblocks and checkpoints - Expand and update about this. : GMRE (talk) 20:41, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Did the vehicles use their turret weapons against you when they saw you? GMRE (talk) 20:52, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes ::Well I remember dispatch saying "Attention! Tanks have been dispatched to your location" ::I inadvertently wingsuit to a small road and not two but THREE CS Odjurs appear in front of me ::One was obviously being driven, but two of them were in horizontal positions ::In any case I dived out of the way as Baby Panay's rocket launcher almost hit me three tank shells came zooming at me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:10, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Is it just me or does Rico look more like a bada** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:07, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :Not sure. The military clothing makes him seem more equipped for combat, but the long hair indicates that he was not in the military recently. Also, the long hair adds character (which might otherwise be lacking), but it doesn't look very badass to me. It would take more time and effort to maintain (washing) and it could block his vision sometimes (stop a shootout to flip hair out of the way?). GMRE (talk) 19:29, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :Also, having been in the military myself, I can safely say that a guy like that is either just dumb, or has definitely not been in the military. Notice how he's wearing desert camouflage in the jungle. Also notice how anti-camouflaged his face and arms are. I guess it might be better that he wouldn't be always wearing camouflage paint, but who wears desert camouflage in the jungle? GMRE (talk) 19:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe I'm just unable to judge him normally, because I keep focusing on the military theme. GMRE (talk) 19:35, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Well he appears nothing like Rico now ::Wearing desert camouflage in the jungle is like wearing a ninja outfit in broad daylight [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:14, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "Top navigation being broken" Everything appears fine to me right now Although a lot can change in 1 hour [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:01, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :They already fixed it and said that they'll implement a wikia-wide fix for it soon. Apparently it's a minor glitch that has happened before at some wikis. GMRE (talk) 20:45, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I'll be back (Reason unspecifiable) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:07, October 8, 2016 (UTC) I leave for 4 days and... ... wiki activity has essentially died to a minimum What happened [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:50, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Your Question Hey, I just got and replied to your message on my talk page. You can reply there, or I can give you my answer here. Whatever is more convenient. User:Blu Razgriz (talk) 18:00, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Do you think there might be a way... ...to upload pictures from a phone? My laptop lately has encountered a little problem which makes it impossible to upload from there If you don't know a way, I could always ask community central but It's just... a little inconvenient By the way, you... might want to... archive your talk page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:18, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Wikia has added a lot of support for "mobile devices", so I'm sure there must be a way. My phone is too old for that, so I can't help you. GMRE (talk) 15:47, October 23, 2016 (UTC) There is a way Or at least I figured out a (unfortunately complicated) way I'm not going to worry about you archiving your page now (seeing as you have 36 sections when usual archival policy is 30) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if it's a little damaged (but it's the best I could do) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives